A container may be used to dispense a material. For example, a tooth paste tube container may be used to dispense toothpaste. Some tooth paste containers are made using three separate components. For example, the tooth paste container includes a tube portion, an upper portion and a cap. In addition, these parts are separately made and then assembled together. For example, the tube portion is made, then the upper portion is made, such as by molding, and then the upper portion is attached to the tube portion, such as by sonic welding. Finally, a cap is molded and then attached to the upper portion, such as by threads. This process involves several separate parts which are separately formed and then assembled in several steps. There is a need for a container which has less parts and which is less expensive to manufacture.